wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Logo Through the Years
Here is the evolution of The Wiggles Logo. Design 1 (1991-1996) The first Wiggles logo was the band's name, typed out in the font Amigo and manipulated slightly. There was no standard color scheme for the logo, and the logo itself was used from their first album in 1991 until Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas in late 1996. Variants TheWigglesLogo-PrintVariant.png|Print variant CE775FFE-773D-4C10-88E7-C2269D98ACF1.png|Blue variant AE3894E3-2836-41D6-BAFB-3E9D6602AF6F.jpeg|Concert variant (1991-1993) BA59E741-DB98-4B56-9429-6E8F4ADC9E4F.jpeg|Concert variant (1995-1998) TheWigglesLogo-FirstVariant.png|First album variant TheWigglesLogo-FirstVariant2.png|First album variant TheWigglesLogo-HereComesASongVariant.png|Here Comes a Song variant F249070B-8FC1-46B0-884A-622CB2767EBB.png|Wiggle Time! variant Wiggles Logo (Yummy Yummy Variant).png|Yummy Yummy variant (used in the credits on the booklet) TheWigglesLogoBigRedCarVariant.png|Big Red Car variant ED31C42C-15A1-4A9C-99C9-8D752F19FF5E.png|Big Red Car variant TheWigglesLogo-BigRedCarVariant.png|Big Red Car variant (used in the intro of the video) TheWigglesLogo-WakeUpJeffVariant.png|Wake Up Jeff! variant TheWigglesLogoDrumSet1996.png|Wake Up Jeff! variant (used on Linko Junior Drum Kit) TheWigglesLogo-Wiggly,WigglyChristmasVariant.png|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas variant |undefined|link=undefined Design 2 (1996-present) In 1996, the logo was redesigned, featuring stylised letters and specific, set colours for each letter as well as the background, which is still in use today. The font used is Cori Sans Bold. The background is yellow, the word 'The' is colored red, the dot on the ‘i’ is green (possibly representative of Dorothy), and the 'L' is purple, leaving the other letters blue. Variants TheWigglesLogo.png|Gradient variant (2010-present) TheWigglesLogo(SecondaryVariant).png|Secondary variant TheWigglesLogoOutlined.png|Outline variant (1996-1997) TheWigglesLogo1997.png|The Wiggles Logo 1997 variant TheWigglesLogoConcert.png|The Wiggly Big Show variant TheWigglesSparkleLogoNoBackground.png|Sparkled variant (2000-2003) TheWigglesLogoMovie.png|The Wiggles Movie variant TheWigglesLogo-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas.png|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas variant (1997, 1999) TheWigglesLogo1998.png|1997-1998 variant TheWigglesLogo1998-2001.png|1998-2001 variant TheWigglesLogoin2001.png|2001 variant TheWiggles1999Logo.png|A strange variation of the logo from the 1999 cassette "The Wiggles." The background is blue/gray and all of the letters are red. TheWigglesLogo-FlatSparkled.png|Flat Sparkled variant (2000-2003) 0C52805B-4235-4427-B8D7-00D9DA70C74E.png|Go Santa Go! Special Guests Bert & Patti Newton variant (2013) TheWigglesLogo-BigBalletDay!.png|The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! variant (2019) TheWigglesPCGameLogo.png|PC Game variant TheWigglesPCLogo.png|PC Game variant 2 TheWigglesPrintLogo.png|Print variant TheWigglesLogoPrintVariant.png|Print variant 2 TheWiggles15YearsLogo.png|15th Anniversary variant (2006) TheWiggles20YearsLogo.png|20th Anniversary variant (2011) TheWiggles25YearsLogo.png|25th Anniversary variant (2016) TheWiggles2003Logo.png|Space Dancing! DVD menu variant Let'sWiggleLogoVariant.jpeg 0C2354A2-B144-44F1-ADFD-342DF69BA3F7.png|Wiggledance! & TV Series 1 variant (1997-1998) 292D01BE-498D-484B-B869-5F8D5BA02F4D.png|Splish Splash Big Red Boat 3D variant (2006) E811340F-21BF-4332-9490-A5A7877BBD3C.png|Space Dancing! variant (2003) CC55ABC0-7949-41AC-93E6-8A6311335F88.png|Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party variant (2001) 3DBED39E-810C-47FF-9503-001118D88B13.png|Toot Toot! variant (1998) 4F94B420-2927-40F7-B638-763B761FBAF9.png|Wiggle Fun Tour! variant (2019) TheWigglesTVSeries1&TaiwaneseLogo.png|TV Series 1 variant (1998) Taiwanese TV Series variant (2003) TheWigglesLogoBlank (1996).png|Blank variant (1996-2010) TheWigglesLogoWordmark.png|Word-mark (1996-present) TheWigglesLogoBlank (2010).png|Blank Gradient variant (2010-present) 3BDF638C-F959-40DD-9839-5F3BB270BADF.png|Word-mark (2010-present) C2974B58-B52E-49E8-8A2D-F7795A0616D1.png|Blank variant (1997-2001) 2AE2BF81-BB4E-47C3-B6A3-80EBF8FF60D3.png|Word-mark (1997-2001) 2012EEC5-6E80-436A-9C2C-0BFC9C6876A2.png|Horned variant (2004) 7E604194-DC5B-4386-A2A1-916A541203C8.jpeg|A strange variant 51A2D1CB-6910-48E0-BFD2-C2734268199E.png|Happy 15th Birthday variant (2006)/Special DVD variant (2009) 01AE6491-4405-4EF6-A1D4-C7FCA503EB36.png|Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins variant (2003) 1585FD81-B0DA-4BD7-8AD0-290BA3AF7F21.png|Exhibition variant 1 826B55B8-7880-4A40-8710-122A124CDC3D.png|Exhibition variant 2 19930925-4485-4926-B56A-4DA9FD710CF9.png|Party Time Tour! variant (2019) 661E49C1-3745-4951-8F12-18E00ECDC4C8.png|Concert variant (1997-2011) 5876C7BF-633D-4749-9C83-5BF3E338A6B5.png|Concert variant (2011-2014) 3A89A659-D076-4936-93B6-148E466BE58C.png|Yule Be Wiggling variant (USA) TheWiggles3DLogo2006.png|3D variant (2006) B6CD9B5F-CA68-4E09-937E-2BA012BE1698.png|TV series 2 variant (1999-2001) TheWiggleslogoinIt'saWigglyWigglyWorldVariant.png|It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! variant (2000) TheWigglesOn-lineStoreLogo.gif|The Wiggles logo as seen on the 2002-2004 Online Store website WiggleWorldLogo.gif|The Wiggleworld.com Logo Wiggles Water World logo.jpg|The Wiggles Water World Logo (2008-2010) TheWigglesmovie-1998VHSinlay.png|Logo seen in the Wiggles Movie (1998 VHS) inlay NetworkWiggles.png|Network Wiggles variant (2002-2003) TheWiggles (Outline).png|Outline variant Wiggles Logo Shadow.png|Shadow variant File:WigglesLogoScreenerVariant.png|Logo as seen on Wiggles Screener VHS Tapes variant TheWigglesLogo-MagazineVariant.png|The Wiggles Magazine variant (2000-2001) Its_A_Wiggy_Wiggly_World_USACassette.png|It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! USA cassette variant (2002-2003) TheWigglesLogo-DTDMSC.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus variant (2009) TheWigglesLogo-DTDBP.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party variant (2012) 5270E147-FA78-4314-B86C-274A3291D0F0.jpeg|It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! variant (2005) 789AB3C9-44D4-4421-800E-41A5D646A7A9.png|Yule Be Wiggling DVD menu variant (2001) The Wiggles Logo (Wiggledance!).png|Wiggledance!/Wake Up Jeff! Concert variant (1996-1997) 646AFD7D-FA64-48B9-90A0-0DA86DC41BA3.jpeg|The Little Wiggles variant (2005-2006) 2038665A-6583-4AE0-8A5F-2F3098638CDC.png|The Little Wiggles variant (2006) The Little Wiggles (2017-present).png|The Little Wiggles variant (2017-present) The Original Wiggles Logo (2020).png|The Original Wiggles variant (2020-present) C2395981-1C4E-4603-A932-BAD5B9BE3B9F.png|Blue Wordmark B7BFA7F1-2836-4234-AADF-14DFAE884525.png|Website variant (1997-1999) 2218BFCE-B059-4739-AD5D-3054C115B1E5.png|Red Wordmark TheWigglesLogoinTootToot!USDVDVariant.jpeg TheWigglesLogoinTopoftheTotsUSDVDVariant.jpeg TheWigglesLogoinColdSpaghettiWesternUSDVDVariant.jpeg TheWigglesLogoinSanta’sRockin’!Variant.jpeg TheWigglesLogoinSpaceDancingUSVariant.jpeg TheWigglesLogoinDanceParty!Variant.jpeg TheWigglesLogoTransition.jpg|The Wiggles Logo transition Category:Evolutions Category:Objects Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025